Beyond the Labyrinth
by GuardianAngel510
Summary: Sara's life has changed since her first trip to the Labyrinth. And so has her relationship with Hoggle. Will her new journey into the world beyond the Labyrinth bring answers or simply new questions for the both of them?
1. After the Ending

Chapter 1 – After the Ending

Sarah sighed deeply as she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. She stared up at the dark ceiling, taking a small break from the bright computer screen in front of her. This was the 12th application she'd filled out this week. It's a nice compliment to the 10 applications she sent out the week before, she thought sarcastically. It had been half a year now and she still couldn't find a reliable job. She felt the pressure of needing a job. After all, her "inheritance from a rich uncle overseas" was starting to run low. Maybe she should take Hoggle's advice and just move to Mystiania, the world where the Labyrinth was part of. She sighed to herself yet again. This line of thinking brought up another frustration, what to do about Hoggle.

The relationship that Hoggle and she had built over the years was complicated to say the least. It was Hoggle that had kept her world together when her parents and brother had died in a plane crash, just a year after her journey to the Labyrinth. In her second year of college she had been unable to find a job to work with her going to school and was quickly running out of money. It was Hoggle who had sent her jewels that she was able to, with the help of a law major friend, have appraised and sold for enough to give her the years of college and after without having to think, much less worry, about money. Hoggle had been there for her through everything. Sarah knew that she loved Hoggle and she knew that Hoggle loved her, but what happened beyond that point. Well, that part was so complicated she didn't know where to begin.

After the fall of Jareth many things had changed in Mystiania. The passages in and out of the Labyrinth had been opened to the wider world once again. Mystical beings of all types and sorts were able to go in and out the Labyrinth, something that hadn't been possible for years. Peace came back to the land, well for the most part, trade and travel became the norm and the area around the Labyrinth became a bustling city. With the roads safe again, letter carriers and post offices reopened. Everyone, including himself, was greatly surprised when Hoggle received a letter from his family, asking him to come back, at least to visit, his homeland. He had begged to make the trip on his own, but Didymus and Ludo had insisted on coming with him. Even Sarah had been able to come along, since the planned time was during her summer break. It was during that trip that Hoggle had to make a startling confession…

----

Thank you all for your comments and help on the names and such. I've made some fixes and added some additional content to this first chapter. Hope you all like it, let me know or email at


	2. Homecoming

Chapter 2 – Coming Home

Sarah rubbed her eyes and shut the computer down. She wasn't going to get anything more done tonight. She got up and stretched, yawning. Then she headed over to the kitchen, padding softly in warm slippers. She set some water to boil and while she waited, she got her favorite mug and a chamomile tea bag.It didn't take long for her to make tea. She wrapped her hands around the heat of the mug and walked into the den. She sat on the couch and put her feet up, sipping from her mug. She relaxed and let her mind drift off to that summer and the trip to Hoggle's homeland.

Sarah had told friends that she was leaving overseas, so as to not cause suspicion. She had been excited and almost giddy since the day she found they were to go; she was leaving to Mystiania for a whole lot longer than a day or two. She packed a bag almost like she was going camping. She stood in the center of her room and spoke the simple, but powerful magic words that Hoggle had taught her.

"I wish to go to the land of Mystiania right now."

There was a rush, a feeling like she was caught in a hurricane, the world around her blurring as it spun faster and faster. She had learned to shut her eyes before too long, it helped to keep the nausea away. Then she found level ground and she opened her eyes. She smiled to herself as she looked around. She was on a worn dirt path stretching as far as the eye could see. There were lush green plants and flowers all along the sides of the path and she could hear the strange and exotic songs of the birds you'd never find in our world. She shouldered her knapsack and started along the familiar path. She had tied her long, dark hair back away from her face and had dressed comfortably. She wore high, brown hiking boots, khaki pants, and a cool linen button front blouse. Sarah smiled and nodded to Elfins that were passing by. The two nodded their caps toward her in return as they kept walking the opposite way.

The first time Hoggle had invited her back to see the world beyond the Labyrinth she had been apprehensive to say the least. She had only seen the land of the Labyrinth and the creatures that dwelled there under Jareth's rule. Nevertheless, she had taken Hoggle up on his offer to visit. She was surprised to see the diversity of beings and creatures that lived in the land of Mystiania. There were many creatures and beings as ugly as the majority she met in the Labyrinth, but there were also some far, far worse. The dark mages had scared her the moment she saw her first one, dressed all in black, always muttering and whispering to themselves. Hoggle told her to stay as far away from them as possible. Even Didymus, always ready to fight any enemy, was apprehensive around them. Then there were the Harpies, part old woman, part vulture. One of them caught Sarah staring in absolute disgust and if it hadn't been for Ludo showing up, it probably would have gone after Sarah. She learned, very quickly, not to stare at anything she saw.

But Sarah found that there were also many beautiful and wonderful beings and creatures in Mystiania. She was particularly drawn to the High Elves. They were beautiful with clean features, tall, and strong. There was a fluid grace about them as they moved, a musical sound from their speech and eyes deeper than the sea. Then there were the unicorns. She had never seen any animal more beautiful. Even as their bodies looked strong, powerful muscles rippling as they moved, their fur looked so soft and warm. They were a white so pure that any other white would look dingy after. The single horn was the color of sea pearls, a color so pure that it looked almost like liquid. It was the eyes that held Sarah. They were velvet black like a doe, but something shown within them, something that told of the power within that beautiful creature. She could remember the first time Hoggle had taken her to see them. She could shut her eyes and still partake of the beauty of the unicorn and the joy it brought her to behold.

And so, as she rounded the bend to Hoggle's house she smiled. She stopped in front of the house and just stood looking at it for a few moments. It was a simple house, something that always amused Sarah, knowing Hoggle's perchance for jewels and fine things. The flowers in front of the house were in full bloom. There was a garden in the back that stretched far enough where you could see some of it from the side of the house. It was neat and well cared for. Sarah opened the gate and stepped inside, latching it behind her. She walked up the limestone lined pathway to the door and knocked lightly.

"Enter." Hoggle's gruff voice came from within. Sarah smiled to herself, knowing he always answered the door like that in hopes of scaring off annoying visitors. Hoggle, along with Didymus and Ludo, had found himself a hero after the overthrow of Jareth and his goblin army. What's more, many came to visit Hoggle and pay respects to his bravery. Hoggle never liked the limelight, preferring to just be left alone. Therefore he didn't open the door himself anymore, just left it unlocked and it was up to other people if they dared to enter after hearing his voice.

Sarah opened the door and stepped inside. The interior was just as tidy as the outside, with everything organized and in its particular place. A fire burned in the fireplace and a small kettle hung over it. Hoggle sat in a beautifully carved rocking chair with his feet up on a footrest of the same design. He had a thick book in one hand and a pipe in the other. He looked a little funny, especially with the small reading glasses perched on his large nose.

"Hello Hoggle." Sarah said softly.

"Sarah?" Hoggle whipped off his glasses as he turned around and beamed at her. He got up quickly throwing the book, pipe, and glasses on the table.

"Come have a seat." Hoggle said, coming close and gesturing her to a chair. She sat down in another masterpiece chair and smiled at Hoggle. She knew that he wouldn't take her hand, nor hug her, even in greeting. Despite all their time together Hoggle was still very uncomfortable with physical contact since that first kiss that landed them almost in the Bog of Eternal Stench. Sarah knew it was because Hoggle felt he was too ugly to touch Sarah, or as he put it, 'to touch anyone as beautiful as yourself and that's not many.' Sarah had tried to reassure him many times, but it came to no avail. Hoggle had just spent too much time under Jareth's rule and constant mental abuse. It had taken the fall of the goblin army and Sarah's continuing friendship to bring Hoggle's self-esteem as far it had come. Sarah shook off her musing and asked Hoggle how he'd been, what things he'd been up to and the like. Didymus and Ludo had been called to an audience with a small kingdom to the north and wouldn't be arriving at Hoggle's until the next day. Yet the conversation of old friends was more than enough to tide them over. They caught up on each other's lives, learning about the things they had missed since Sarah's last visit. Since there was no way to send a letter, an email, or make a call between Earth and Mystaninia, they had to rely on each visit to learn about the time in between. But this resulted in long talks, sitting in Hoggle's comfortable chairs and the crackling fire warming them, nursing some of his special honey tea. Neither of them minded this result. Finally, as the hour grew late they decided to head to sleep early. The next day they would be going into market while Didymus and Ludo rested to get ready for their trip.

As Sarah lay in bed, feeling herself approaching the realm of slumber she wondered what lay ahead of them. 'I wouldn't trade this experience for a kingdom' Sarah thought as she drifted off.

---

Sorry for the time gap on chapter 2, but I'm trying to find some time between university, job, and my other stories (which I'll get around to posting on here sometime soon). Anyway, hope you enjoy!


End file.
